Revenge Is Sweet
by Pink Pal
Summary: Wallace and Gromit are enjoying a peaceful day at the park, well, Wallace is. That is, until a familiar evil penguin returns to gain revenge for his previous defeat at their hands, and his plan is Wallace and Gromit's worst nightmare...is this the end of the two heroes? What is happening to all the other dogs at the park?


The effulgent, golden sun sprang above the lush grass-paved hillsides in the peach-sky distance. As it projected its luxurious saffron lights upon the hibernating world, the birds coasted out of their trees and belted out their soundful morning songs. All the people stirred underneath their complacent blankets and scrambled out of their serene beds to start the fresh day, all except one particular indivitual…

Wallace continued to lay on his convenient bed, snoring vociferously as the alarm blasted its calls throughout his room. Meanwhile, Gromit was in the kitchen underneath him preparing two cups of pungent coffee; he soon realized that his owner was still snoozing, and he set the coffees on the table just in time as Wallace's alarm managed to successfully wake him up.

As he yawned, he glanced over at the calender hung upon the bedroom wall. "Ooo! It's Tuesday, which means it's porridge for breakfast! I could do with some after all that cheese I had last night!" he dictated, a thrilled expression showing on his face. Gromit heard him and strode over to the lever poking out of the wall, yanking it down caused Wallace's bed to tip upwards and the floor under him to slide open. Wallace yelped in surprise as he slipped through the blankets, down the hole and landed on the chair at the table below.

"Good morning Gromit!" greeted Wallace, as his very own dresser robot pulled his trousers on, slapped his slippers on and dragged his top on. "It's my favourite breakfast morning!" he exclaimed. Nodding, Gromit punched down the red button on the switch next to him and the porridge cannon popped up and fired some saturated pasty-white porridge into the bowl set before Wallace on the table. Licking his lips with starvation, Wallace grasped the wooden spoon beside his bowl and started hastily scooping up pools of porridge and pouring them down his throat, making satisfied noises as he did so. Gromit had suddenly become deeply fascinated at the newspaper, observing it closely and carefully with his large, round pearl eyes.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park today Gromit, you know, to get out the house and get some fresh air! We could do with some, all I do is working on my machinery and all you do is knitting that lovely scarf you're making me!" suggested Wallace through half a mouth full of porridge. Gromit rolled his eyes in annoyance, that meant he had to wear that blasted leash again.

Once Wallace scoffed down his breakfast, he went down to the storage cupboard in the cellar to fetch Gromit's cursed (in Gromit's opinion, well, the way he TREATS it) leash. Feeling a sudden adrenaline rush that magically caused his feet to drag his out of the kitchen, up the stairs, into his bedroom and under his bed, where he remained there.

Noticing Gromit had run off when he exited the cellar, Wallace sighed heavily and shook his head in shame. Why did Gromit have to be so awkward about wearing the leash? Wallace started climbing the extremely steep staircase, calling out Gromit's name as softly as he could. He knew Gromit would be hiding somewhere, and he knew he would be hiding in his room, probabily underneath his bed (the most obvious hiding place, yet Gromit chooses to hide there every time for some unknown reason).

Creeping silently into Gromit's room, Wallace made his way over towards Gromit's (who was sweating so madly, at this moment in time, it was unreal) bed, smiling cheezily. "I've got you know, lad!" he thought. As he bent over to peer under the bed, a white blur rocketed out from behind him and shot past him as fast as a bullet being fired from a gun. Groaning that he was too slow to catch him, Wallace raced after him.

Gromit sprinted down the stairs, tripping on the third step from the floor and falling down flat on his face, but not caring as he dashed up to the door and tried to get out. However, to his horror, the door was locked. As he was about to turn around and go into hiding somewhere else, Wallace came up behind him and flung the collar attached to his leash round Gromit's neck. "Gotcha!" he cheered, triumphantly. Gromit, on the other hand, was not amused.

The two left the house, Wallace locking the door behind him, and made their way to the park, Gromit growling angrily all the way whilst Wallace whistled as loud as he could to drown it out. As they wandered through the park entrance and started passing the long lines of oak trees and bulky bushes down both sides of the crumbly stone path, Gromit swore he saw a pair of glistening, beady black eyes watching them from one bush they were passing, eyes that seemed all to familiar…"Hey! Light a fire under those lazy paws of yours', Gromit!" complained Wallace. Gromit shook his head and growled louder as he quickened his pace.

The eyes watching from the bush narrowed as they passed by, followed by a noise that sounded like hands being rubbed together, then they dissapeared. A jet-black penguin with a snow-white stomach, who was wearing a scarlet rubber glove that was stuck up on his head, stepped out of the bush and used a green pencil to jott something down in a large notepad he had…


End file.
